This invention relates in general to motor vehicles and more particularly to an interface for controlling operations of a motor vehicle. Most particularly, the invention relates to a touch pad for motor vehicles.
A conventional interface for a motor vehicle typically includes a switch or a switch array, which generally comprises a large number of switches, that is mounted in and around the armrests, console, and/or dashboard of the motor vehicle. By convention, motor vehicles employ mechanical switches, which have physically moving (e.g., sliding) parts that create contact between conductors. Openings are provided in the interior trim components of the motor vehicle for receiving the switches. The openings commonly attract dust and dirt. This dust and dirt is difficult to reach. Consequently, the interior trim component is difficult to clean.
The physical characteristics of the switches usually occupy space (i.e., usually about 0.5 to 5 mm) for the mechanical movement of the switches. This limits the ability to style and craft the interior trim component. The switches are also subject to wear and mechanical breakdown due to the moving parts of the switches and thus may become unreliable.
The requirement for the switch openings in the interior trim components requires increased cut lines during the production of the interior trim components and the unique character of each of the switches requires an increased parts count.
What is needed is a highly-reliable interface with non-movable switches that is easy to use and that increases the ability to style and craft an attractive, easy-to-clean, environmentally protected interior component while reducing cut lines and total parts count.